


Bad Liar

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Retail, Brayden is an elf in Santa's "workshop", Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Vladi is a last minute shopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: “You always dress like elf?” The stranger asked, and oh god he was Russian that was so sexy.“Um, oh!  No, no.  Santa’s workshop is right around the corner, I’m just on break."“Oh.”  He was rewarded with the tiniest little smile, and Brayden swore he actually felt his heart stutter.  Fuck but he was cute.





	Bad Liar

**Author's Note:**

> ['12 Days of Winter' Day 3](https://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/post/168273976982/12-days-of-winter-related-hockey-rpf-runs)  
>  Prompt: Last Minute Gifts

_ Thank god _ , Brayden thought as he hopped off the little stage,  _ lunch time _ .  

“I’ll be back in an hour,” he called over his shoulder to the relief elf.  He didn’t hate the gig but working with so many kids two days before Christmas could be a little taxing.  Brayden wasn’t watching his step as he came around the corner and bumped into a… very solid man with, wow, beautiful grey blue eyes.

“Hey, so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“You always dress like elf?” The stranger asked, and oh god he was Russian that was so sexy.

“Um, oh, no, no.  Santa’s workshop is right around the corner, I’m just on break.” 

“Oh.”  He was rewarded with the tiniest little smile, and Brayden swore he actually felt his heart stutter.  Fuck but he was cute.

“I’m Brayden, by the way.”

“Brayden.  Not a name like elf,” the stranger said with a conspiratorial grin, and Brayden’s brain shorted out for a second.

“Uh, I mean, um,” he stammered before pulling himself together, “technically it’s Jingles while I’m here but um, you can call me Brayden.”

“I am Vladimir, but you can call my Vladi,” the stranger-- Vladi-- responded.  His face had returned to seriousness but Brayden could see the soft hint of a smile around his eyes.

“Vladi.  Nice to meet you.  So what are you looking for, Vladi?”

“Need something for my mother.  Back in Russia.”

“Little late to try and send something back to Russia,” Brayden said without thinking.  Vladi grimaced briefly before shrugging.

“She know I’m bad at gifts, hopefully it will get to her by New Year.”  Brayden smiled reassuringly at him and reached out to pat his arm before pulling back abruptly.   _ That was a little too familiar, Brayden _ , he thought, but Vladi didn’t seem bothered.

“So what are you thinking?”

“I don’t know.  What you think?  Jewelry?  Or uh, I don’t know what you call it, fragrance?” Vladi asked, fairly butchering the final word.

“Oh, perfume, sure,” Brayden said.  “That might not travel as well as jewelry.”

“Ah, yes that is true.”

“Let’s look at jewelry, eh?  It’s right this way.”  Vladi hesitated in following him and Brayden just cocked his head in question.

“Should you not be on break? I feel bad to take away from your lunch.”

“Oh, no! It’s totally fine, I’d rather help you,” Brayden said, and felt his cheeks heating up at the confession.  Aw, hell.  He shuffled his feet awkwardly, but Vladi just nodded seriously at him.

“Okay, let’s look at jewelry.”

Brayden found him even more charming as he showed him around the jewelry section and Vladi would jokingly hold things up to himself or Brayden “to see how it looks.”  He found out Vladi was a Russian teacher at the community college, and his small smiles and quietly sense of humor kept drawing Brayden further in and whoa he was in serious danger of blurting out something very forward any second now.

Brayden fumbled and dropped the pair of earrings Vladi was passing to him for inspection.  

“You okay?  Maybe you need to eat, I can finish up here by myself, you have been very helpful,” Vladi said kindly.  Brayden sighed and looked at the clock, he really probably should grab a snack he hadn’t realized 45 minutes had passed looking at jewelry with Vladi.

“Can I, you could come say bye before you leave?” Brayden said, tentatively.

“Sure,” Vladi agreed easily, and Brayden thought:  _ Maybe _ .

He got caught looking over his shoulder for a last glance at Vladi, and he smiled and waved before ducking behind a display to gather himself.  God, he was such an embarrassment.  Well, Vladi would either come say goodbye and maybe Brayden could ask him out then, or that was his only shot and he blew it.  He skipped his snack, the butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t let him eat anyway.

20 minutes later, stationed at the end of the Santa’s Workshop queue, Brayden spotted Vladi making his way toward him, gift bag in hand.  Vladi’s smile started the butterflies in his stomach right up again.  

“You picked something!” Brayden cheered.

“Yes, I did.  Decided on earrings and a bracelet.  Should be okay, simple but gold.  I think she will like.  Thank you, again.”  Brayden warmed at the thanks.

“Of course, man.”  _ Take your shot, Brayden _ .  “Um, would you… maybe, uh, be interested in getting dinner sometime?  Or like, coffee?”

Brayden watched as Vladi actually  _ blushed _ .  

“Yeah that would be, um, that would be nice.  Can I... your number.” Vladi stumbled over his words and Brayden felt his butterflies settle.  Vladi was obviously just as interested, this was awesome.  Brayden jotted down his number on the back of the receipt Vladi handed him, and couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Vladi’s hand before he pulled away and squeezing it, a promise.

“I can’t wait.”

Vladi’s deepening blush was oddly gratifying.  

“Yes, too me... er, me also.” Vladi coughed, clearly flustered.  “I’ll call you tonight?” 

“Okay.”  

Brayden only felt a little guilty for watching Vladi’s ass as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bad Liar by Selena Gomez  
>   
>  _I was walking down the street the other day_  
>  _Tryna distract myself_  
>  _But then I see your face_  
>  _Oh wait, that's someone else_  
>  _Ohh, tryna play it coy_  
>  _Tryna make it disappear_  
>  _But just like the battle of Troy_  
>  _There's nothing subtle here_  
>   
>  Comments and Kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
